Someday, I Will
by mylife.decisions
Summary: Marriage Law fic. Draco and Hermione are forced into a marriage for the better of the Wizarding World. Will Hermione give up love for this? Will Draco find love from this? Era: Post-Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Original plot and story. Credits for everything else to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter 1**

"What??!" Hermione whispered. The look on her face was pure unadulterated shock. She couldn't believe what she heard. Was she dreaming? No, no. It's real.

"Wait, let me get this right. I am to get married to Malfoy? No, let me rephrase that. I will be forced, no matter what, to marry Malfoy?" she asked the unnamed minister officer. "Um... Draco Malfoy, that is. Not just any Malfoy," he told her. She shot him a glare. She then looked to the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shaklebolt, for confirmation. He nodded solemnly at her.

"Why? Why me?" Hermione wanted to scream that out loud, scream it till she turn deaf and blind. But she kept her cool, although with much effort.

"You would know Hermione. The muggleborn-pureblood or muggleborn-half-blood marriage would make our intentions clear to the Wizarding World. The Minstry's intention to take the blood issue seriously and prevent another Voldermort catastrophe," Kingsley replied. "And how you got paired with Malfoy, I have no idea. The best explanation I can give you is that couples are paired in random through a carefully structured and detailed process. And I can confirm this: there is no mistake in this matter," he explained to her.

She seemed to have understood when she said, "I understand. Can you please leave now? I need to... I need to think about this."

"Ok, the forms and further details will be owled to you and Mr. Malfoy. Have a nice day, Hermione," Kingsley bade her and left her to herself even though he knows she is taking this matter very hard indeed. He will just have to talk to Molly to help her through this.

When he left, she sat quietly and stared into nothingness. The only noise came from her breathing. That night, she cried herself to sleep. She cried for her freedom to love, for her friends who will have to put up with him, she cried for her family and she cried for herself.

* * *

"I don't have time for this. I am not interested in what the Minstry wants or what they like. Just get to the point will you?" Draco Malfoy cut across the minstry officer rudely and sarcastically.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. You will be marrying Ms. Hermione Granger," the ministry officer informed him.

He laughed. "You're kidding right? Who are you to tell me who I should marry and who I shouldn't?" Then, he said forcefully in his carefully controlled voice, "Leave. You're wasting my time. You know your way out, I'm sure. The door is just right there," He gestures to his oak-made wooden office door.

"No, Mr. Malfoy. This is not a joke," Kingsley replied softly. "This is the new law."

"Get the hell out of my office! I don't need to hear this crap. I would find better materials to kid the people if I were you," he sneered.

"Mr. Malfoy, you can deny it all you want but the marriage is still going to happen. More details about this will be owled to you," Kingsley told him calmly before leaving.

_Fuck. What's wrong with the Ministry? _Draco thought. Just then his phone rang. "Yes?" he asked Haley, his secretary. "Mr. Zabini is here to see you. Should I put him through?" she asked. "Yeah." With that, he slammed the receiver back to the phone.

"Drake, have you heard what the Ministry is trying to do? Or what they already did? The came up with some 'brilliant' marriage law. I mean, what the fuck man! I don't want to marry. I'm just not that type of guy. You know what I mean? And guess who my future wife is going to be?? That annoying Gryffindor slut, Brown. How could they pair me up with a Gryffindor? It just doen't make sense man! And I barely talked to her in Hogwarts! And right now, I'm living the time of my life with Giselle. Man, she damn good in bed and other places too! How can I give her up for Brown? Brown is no match for her. No match at all! Damn them, the Ministry. Thank God you pulled me away from working with them, I..."

"Mudblood is my fiancee," Draco skillfully slip it into Blaise long speech. He knows how Blaise can go on and on and on when he is on a roll.

"... stupid Ministry! And I cannot even curse them to hell and back. That wouldn't..." What ever Blaise wanted to say was lost in his mouth. "Say what??!!" he asked Draco. "You heard me," Draco simply told him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Original plot and story. Credits for everything else to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter 2**

_Screw Malfoy. Screw the Law. _

Hermione thought as she dressed herself. She was to meet Malfoy in his office. _Stupid git. Making people go to him. I'll show him the next time and have the meeting at the Burrow! Stupid, stupid, stupid! _

She started with light make-up when she finished putting on a formal work dress. It was plain black, complementing her mood. She put on a 4-inch pumps and grabbed her wand before leaving her small but stylish apartment in Hogsmeade.

The reactions she received from Harry and the Weasleys when she told them about Malfoy was satisfying.

_"What do you mean it's Malfoy???? Somebody pinch me. This is the worst nightmare of all nightmares I've ever had!" Ron yelled._

_Harry's reaction was less severe, "What??? Are you sure Hermione? Have they sent you an owl? This doesn't make sense!" Meanwhile, his wife was literally speechless. _

_The other Weasleys were shouting all at the same time that she couldn't make out whatever they are saying. She could only hear, "... Maybe you should go to the Ministry... give him some poison when he is sleeping... we've got the perfect potion... run away... Hermione, dear, there is nothing you can... I would try to talk to... "_

_"Everybody, shut up!" Ginny Potter finally said something. And instantly, the Burrow was uncharacteristically silent. Hermione sent a silent thanks to her._

_"There is nothing I can do. But, don't worry about me. I think I can handle Malfoy. After all, he's just a ferret." Everyone except Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley and Percy grinned at that._

_"Ok," Harry started slowly, "But if he dares to hurt you or try anything for the matter, you have to tell us. Immediately. Promise?"_

_Hermione laughed and hugged them, "I will, don't worry! You guys are the best!"_

She snapped out of her daydream when she heard a tapping on her window. She let the handsome owl in. _I wonder who you belong to. _She gave it some crackers and proceeds to read the letter it sent.

_Granger,_

_Meeting is pushed forward to 10 am. Be punctual._

_DM_

She looked at her watch and it is already 5 minutes past 10. _Git. Not my fault you made last minute changes._ And she flooed to Malfoy Corporation Ltd.

* * *

"You're late," he spat when she entered his office.

"Not my fault if your letter arrived late," she replied.

"Not mine either. It's your fault for not being punctual, end of story. Let get this over with as soon as possible," he gestures her to a seat in front of his desk.

_Git. No! First-class asshole. _She sat down and waited. He looked up from the papers and stared. "Well?" She narrowed her eyes and questioned him," Did you even read the letter from the Ministry?"

"No," he replied bluntly and returned his attention to his work. "So, what are you here for?"

She sighed loudly and controlled her breathing so as not to show him that he was getting on her nerves. "The letter," she started loudly, as if talking to a school boy," stated that we have to get married in one month and we have to register our marriage by this week. So, when are you free to go to the Ministry with me and when do you want the wedding to be?"

"Anytime. Just decide both dates and inform my secretary, Haley. Are we done? If yes, you may leave," he said without looking up from his work.

"Malfoy! How am I supposed to know when are you free? I'm not your personal calendar! Knowing you, you would not agree with any of the dates I set. What's the point then?" she finally lost her cool.

"Exactly," he said.

"What is that supposed to mean? I know that you don't want this," she said. _Damn right I don't, _he thought. She continued, "and I don't want this either. So stop making my life hell."

"And you're not making mine hell? Woman, just get out of my office!" he said in a cool and collected tone.

"Fine. If you want to be this way, then be it. I don't have to be your mother,"

_Nobody is asking you to. _"The door is right there." he said.

With her head up high, she strode out of his office, angry that he had the last word.

* * *

"Hermione, think of it this way. He's quite hot and he's rich. Maybe it's not so bad to be married to him." Ginny said.

"Are we talking about the same person here? You're talking about Draco ferret Malfoy, right?" Hermione looked at her ludicrously. But Ginny continues painting her toe nails like nothing out of ordinary has happened.

"I should have married early, just like you did," Hermione plopped herself onto the floor. Ginny smiled at that and whispered softly, "Harry's so awesome." Hermione saw the light and love in her eyes. _I want someone awesome too. Damn it, life is so unfair._

Tears threatened to fall from her glassy coffee eyes. _But then again, the awesome guy would not even ask me out._ This time, the tears leaked to her cheek. She hurriedly wiped it away, hoping Ginny wouldn't notice. But Ginny did.

"Hey 'Mione, it'll be okay. You have Harry, Ron, me and hell, even Percy whenever you need us," Ginny soothe and hugged her. This made Hermione cry even more.

"It's j..just that I would never get," she paused before continuing, "to marry the guy I.. I love." She said the last two words so softly that Ginny wouldn't have heard her if she was not hugging her. Ginny had nothing to say about her words. So, she put all the comfort she could provide in actions. And she stayed with her all day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Original plot and story. Credits for everything else to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter 3**

_3 weeks later._

"Dress, check. Make-up, check. Ring, check. Place, check. Flowers, check. Hair products, check. Decor, check. Flower headpiece, check. Shoes!! Omigosh, Hermione!!!! You forgot shoes!" Ginny screamed.

"Ok, ok. I got that," Hermione replied. "Let's go!" Ginny tugged her arm.

"Where? Why?" Hermione asked her. Ginny looked at her like she's crazy. "To get your shoes! Merlin knows how long it will take to find the perfect pair of shoes! Come on. Let's go now so we can get back to the Burrow in time for dinner." Hermione reluctantly followed her, knowing very well that she would shut unless she do it her way. So, they grabbed their coats and flooed to Diagon Alley.

"Oh, remember to write your vows Hermione," Ginny randomly said. "I'm not writing one. We're just using the standard vows," Hermione told her dryly. "Why the hell not? Writing your own vows is more sincere and honest. And more meaningful too," Ginny tried to reason with her.

"No."

"But..." Ginny started. "No buts Gin. And that's final," Hermione said. Ginny reluctantly dropped the subject.

* * *

Draco fixed his tie in front of the mirror while waiting for Blaise to arrive. He did not appear to be like any other nervous groom. After so many years, he still had the air of arrogance and wealth surrounding him. Wearing the finest black tux and robes, he exudes it even more.

_So, this is how my luck treats me. Well done, you've successfully made my life useless from this day forward, _he contemplated. Just then, Blaise came into the room. "Man, the ceremony starts in 5 mins."

"And you're telling me this because?"

"Because I'm not ready. So, please move aside so that I can use the mirror," he nudged Draco aside. Draco rolled his eyes. So typical of Blaise to turn up late and will still fix his hair in the last minute.

"So, this is it huh?" Blaise asked Draco, looking carefully at his expression through the mirror. Draco sat, relaxed, on the sofa, looking at the opposite wall. He sat in silence for a few minutes before answering, "What do you mean?"

"Are you just going to give in? Is this the end?"

"I don't know Blaise. You're the lawyer, you should know something about the law," Draco replied, still staring at the wall.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm still working on it. No pressure," Blaise said. "Get up Drake. We've got to move unless you want she-Weasley to skin you alive for being late," he grinned when he said this.

* * *

"Wow, Hermione! You look so beautiful," Pavarti commented. "Thanks. I needed that," Hermione smiled at her.

"Ok, make-up's done. Now, let put the headpiece on," Ginny move around her, helping her get ready.

At that time, Narcissa Malfoy entered the room. "Hermione, you look wonderful," she said. After planning the wedding with Narcissa for weeks, she found out that she's a compassionate and lovely woman, very different from her deceased husband.

"Here, I have something for you. A wedding gift," she took out a sapphire adorned necklace. It was a fine and expensive piece. The entire strand is lined with sapphire crystals, of all sizes. The centre piece is the largest of all. These sapphire crystals are surrounded by miniscule diamonds, making the necklace shine easily under the lights.

"Narcissa, it is so exquisite. Thank you," Hermione said. Ginny helped her put it on. "Is this a family heirloom?" Hermione asked Narcissa.

"Yes, my dear. It is a wedding gift traditionally passed down from one bride to the next. I hope you would treasure it for it is already over a hundred years old," Narcissa stood behind her with one hand on her shoulder and smiled at Hermione's mirror image.

"I will," Hermione assured her. When Ginny finished her work, Hermione told everyone, "Thanks for all the help and gifts. But I would like to be alone for a while before..."

"Yes. We understand 'Mione," Ginny said, walking towards the door with other occupants. Hermione looked at them until the last occupant left and the door closed.

She turned and starred at herself in the mirror. She couldn't recognize the woman staring back at her. The image is someone who was willing to give up her life and freedom for something she does not believe in. She is the type of girl that would throw away her life just for nothing. And she is the woman who will walk down the aisle because she knows that this is the only thing she could do. She is Hermione's mind.

The person in the real her is her heart and soul. The heart and soul that constantly support her wish to find love, tugging her lightly away from her mind. Just something so simple that takes up most of her heart.

She stood up and looked away from the mirror. She turned her attention to the window instead. Everything outside her world looks so carefree. She could see the soft evening light that spreads across the skies, that reflects on her white wedding dress. It was a beautifully crafted dress with straight neckline, adorned with small sequins and diamonds. The skirt uniquely pleated in such a way that made her waistline looked particularly slim. She was shocked at the priced but Narcissa had insisted on getting it for her.

Her hair was styled in a way to complement her dress and its auburn colour. It was left down and has soft curls to bring out the fineness of her hair, which no longer resembles the one she had in her younger days. She looked further down and saw the wedding location, where the ceremony is to be held, set out in the Malfoy Manor's vast garden. It was tastefully decorated with white, baby blue and baby pink garlands and roses.

Reminded about the wedding, she felt tears threatened to fall, as it did so many times recently. But she thought of how Ginny would murder her if she ruined the make-up as a reason to refuse to cry. She was startled when a knock sounded. She turned towards the door.

"Hermione, it's time," she heard Ginny said. So, she collected her composure, grabbed her courage and walked to the door, to the rest of her life.

* * *

She had no qualms about the many wrongs she was committing by walking down the aisle, towards ferret Malfoy. But she had assurance that her family are all by her side. Since her parents died in the war, Mr. Weasley has voluntarily offered to give her away, which she gratefully accepted. She could see Narcissa and Molly dabbing their eyes with handkerchiefs, and everyone else smiling like they approved of this marriage. Well, except Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys.

She saw Ginny up front at the maid-of-honor position, giving her encouragement and the other smiling bridesmaids being happy for her. And then there is the _first-class asshole _and his groomsmen. When she finally reached to the end of the aisle, Malfoy reached out his hand to take hers from Mr. Weasley. His hands were cold and unwelcoming, just like its owner.

The ceremony was like blur edges to Hermione, until they reached the part for them to vow to each other.

"Will you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Hermione Jean Granger as your lawfully wedded wife, cherish, love and protect her till death do you part?"

_As if ferret boy would protect me, he would happily kill me in my sleep._

"I do," Malfoy said in his cool and arrogant voice. Saying that, a golden rope-like binding bound their holding hands.

"Will you, Hermione Jean Granger, take Draco Lucius Malfoy as your lawfully wedded husband, cherish, love and obey him till death do you part?"

"I..." Hermione paused. Malfoy gripped her hand a little tighter, reminding her of who she was marrying to, the power he has in his hands. So, she continued, "I do," she said softly but regretfully. Another golden binding bound across their hands which dissolved into nonexistence. On the contrary, the strong magic could still be felt.

"Now, you may kiss the bride," the minister said. Malfoy leaned down to kiss her. It was a brief touching of lips between the two. Before she could start thinking, it already ended. Her lips tingled at the contact. She looked towards the congregation and saw everyone on their feet, applauding. She felt so sad at that moment.

_It seems so final. Let me breathe. Give me the strength I need._

With her hand still placed in the crook of his arm, they walked back to the Manor. Meanwhile, the guests made small talk with each other. Narcissa, on the other hand, was balancing her duties to mingle and give instructions to set up the place for the after-party. Once they were out of public sight, Malfoy immediately let go of her arm.

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Original plot and story. Credits for everything else to JK Rowling.**

**AN: Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy! (Dianna Granger, thank you!)**

**Chapter 4**

"Welcome and thank you for attending this after-party to celebrate this memorable day in the Malfoy calendar. I now introduce the stars of the night, Draco and Hermione," Narcissa addressed the crowd.

Draco led Granger to the centre of the dance floor and held her in position. They waltzed in accordance to the music. He was surprised at how her steps matched his but still allowed him to lead. He could smell her distinct scent, nutmeg and cinnamon. It was intoxicating, and he couldn't put a finger on the reason for that.

_Maybe I'm holding her too close._

He pulled back a little. They danced to another song before leaving the dance floor. He led her to make small talk with his family members. Most of them pointedly ignored her like she was invisible to them and conversed to Draco. Though almost all of them felt that this marriage was a taint to the family's exceptionally pure bloodline, they were present at the reception and the party. Only one or two who felt more strongly about this than the others refused to attend the wedding.

"Dude! Why didn't you tell me earlier about your marriage? You know, I only found out about this when I reached the Manor." A tall and handsome man with dirty-blonde hair appeared at Draco's side.

With a smirk, Draco replied, "Really? Good thing you chose to dress appropriately then. I think you would have known about it if only you listen to Aunt Esmee and came back to England more often."

The man smirked with the trademark Malfoy smirk. "Oh, you know me so well. Don't get me wrong, I love Mama a bunch, but all the parties and soirees she's making me go to? Not my style."

Granger giggled at this, bringing the man's attention to her. "Your bride, I assume? Since Draco here is the King-of-Anti-Social, let me introduce myself," he said, and then he took her right hand and brought it up to his mouth. He touched his lips gently to her fingers. "I am Julian Lukas Malfoy, professional frolicker and traveler as my expertise, at your service."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Hermione Granger," she replied.

"Malfoy," Draco interjected.

"I'm sorry?" Hermione asked, confused.

"You are a Malfoy now," he said.

"Oh."

Julian smiled secretly and said, "Give her some time to get used to that, Draco. Anyway, what is this I hear about an arranged marriage?"

"More like forced," Draco muttered. He heard Granger answer, "It is the new law by the Ministry to promote integration among witches and wizards."

"Oh no! Am I included?" Julian put on a worried face.

"You're not even British, Julian," Draco said sardonically.

"Oh, thank God!" Julian feigned exultant.

"You're not? Then where are you from?" Hermione asked.

He grinned and replied, "France. Home sweet home. I was born and raised there but Mother and Father returned to England after I graduated school. I'm still living there, although now I'm considering moving here."

"Why? Bored of the women there?" Draco asked for the sake of satisfying his amusement.

"Of course not, why would you even say that? I just want to try something different. You know, I haven't met many English women. But, I already have an idea of what to expect. A very good idea." He winked at Granger.

It was the usual accord of an after-party. The heavy drinking, dancing, girl talk and guy talk were a definite part of the agenda.

Nobody saw a lady in red watching the newlyweds intently with deep interest. She sat from afar on a high stool at the bar.

* * *

Hermione woke up to glaring sunlight that had somehow managed to shine through the closed curtains. She looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. _Where the hell... oh. _She then remembered that she was now a married woman. She was no longer Hermione Jean Granger. Instead, she was Hermione Jean _Malfoy_.

She turned her head to find the other side of the bed empty. Knowing that he had woken earlier and was probably now having breakfast made Hermione breathe a sigh of relief. She had escaped yesterday's ordeal of fighting and screaming using the excuse of the bathroom. She recalled what had happened:

_"Where are my things?" Hermione asked Malfoy. _

_"In my room," was his curt reply._

_"What __are they doing there?" she asked, although she could have guessed why._

_He held up his hand and said, "We're married now, remember? Or do you need me to provide a detailed account of what just happened this afternoon?"_

_"But I didn't expect for us to live as a married couple," she muttered._

_He laughed coldly, "Is that what you __thought? Well, too bad. We have to act like we're happily married although we hate each other. The press would slaughter us if they find any flaws."_

_"So? Only people as vain and egoistical as you would care about the public's opinion," she retorted. _

_"Oh? So you wouldn't mind if _Rita Skeeter _wrote an article questioning your ability to keep your sexy and good looking husband interested in the marriage?" he taunted her in reply._

_She seethed. __He knew that he had hit her right on the spot where Rita Skeeter was concerned. _

_"What? I've rendered you speechless? That calls for a celebration," he sarcastically said, as if it was nothing out of __the ordinary._

_"In your dreams__, Malfoy!" she huffed and made a beeline for her newly stocked walk-in-wardrobe. She was taken aback by the amount of clothing it contained. Suddenly she remembered the reason that started the argument and stalked back into the room. She saw him still in the same position as before._

_"Listen here ferret__, I'm making this clear only once. I am not sleeping in the same bed as you. So, you can go find another room to sleep in or figure something out with the useless thing you call your brain."_

_"No," was all he said._

_She was already on the verge of screaming. _He gets more annoying every time I talk to him!

_Before he could even reply, she told him, "You better not be in this room when I get out of the bathroom." And she stalked into the bathroom to get herself ready for bed._

_When she came out, she saw Malfoy on the bed, sleeping. _That idiot! _She walked over to the bed and tried to wake him up but he wouldn't budge. She took another ten minutes trying to get him to wake up, but all her efforts were in vain. _

_Being unable to take it any longer, she just grabbed her pillow and walked over to the adjoining room__.She fell right asleep._

She would rather eat bugs than sleep in the same bed as him. She could only imagine what he would say to her this morning. _Yay. Such a great way to start my day. _

She took her time getting ready for breakfast. When she reached the breakfast room, Narcissa and Malfoy were already there, as she had expected.

"Morning. I'm sorry for being late," Hermione greeted.

"Apology not accepted." Malfoy's crisp voice sliced through the air.

"I wasn't talking to you," she retorted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Original plot and story. Credits for everything else to JK Rowling.**

**Another chapter up! Dianna Granger, (what else can I say but) thanks!**

**Chapter 5**

"I'm still your husband. And don't forget, you had vowed to _obey _me. So, what I say and think should be taken into account as well," he said without looking up from the _Daily Prophet_.

"Go straight to Hell, Malfoy!" Hermione almost screamed but contained herself at the last minute. So, she resorted to spitting the words out with biting frost.

"I am in Hell," he replied to her nonchalantly.

"Then go beyond Hell, where you belong," Hermione looked extremely annoyed and furious.

Narcissa chose to intervene before a huge fight happened. "Now, this is just a misunderstanding. What is the issue here?"

Both of them remained silent, as if daring each other to speak first. _Wait, what _is_ the issue? Oh yeah, the issue is that he is being such an egotistical prick! _Hermione thought.

At last, Malfoy spoke, "There is no issue, Mother. The only possible issue here is her presence in our space."

"Draco!" Narcissa exclaimed, aghast that he would say such a thing. "I know that I've raised you to be a better man than that. Please refrain from saying things like that in the future," she told him, clearly disappointed with his words.

"I'm sorry, Mother. That was uncalled for. Excuse me, I am heading to work now." He said his apology without meaning it, and he ignored Hermione completely when he left the room.

"I think I should go too. I'm sorry for the outburst, Narcissa," Hermione said contritely.

"No, dear child. Please sit and finish your breakfast. If you could spare some time for me, I have a few things to say," Narcissa asked of her.

Mutely, she nodded and sat back down but she no longer felt like eating. So, she just drank her tea and waited for Narcissa to start.

"I know your history with Draco. It's hard to get along with him because of that. But I can assure you that things change if you are willing for them to. Let me tell you a story of my experience. My marriage to Lucius was arranged by our families. I was betrothed to him when I turned sixteen. However, at that time, I had no idea of that betrothal. I was only informed in the year I was set to marry him."

Hermione could not see how her story could relate to hers. The circumstances were so different. They did not hate each other like she and Malfoy.

"At seventeen, I met my first love. He was the only person I had ever felt a connection with. He was the shoulder I leant on when I was sad and confused, he was my laughter when I was happy and gay, he was my partner in crime, he was the key to my heart..." Narcissa took a sip from her cup of tea before continuing.

"And he was not Lucius. We were engaged until I found out about the betrothal on my eighteenth birthday. It was the best and worst day of my life. The best because I thought I would finally get to introduce him to my parents and worst because I found out my betrothal to Lucius. I remember begging my parent to break the betrothal and let me marry the man of my dreams but they steadfastly refused to fulfil my wish. I cried the entire day, and I didn't have any care for all the presents my family gave me. I cried the next day, and the day after that as well. I was too embarrassed to see him, so instead, I sent him a letter to explain things. He finally came to look for me and I had no choice but to face him."

Hermione felt a teardrop rolling down her cheeks and used her hand to wipe it away. She was so moved by Narcissa's story.

"I will remember the look he had on his face for the rest of my life. He looked as if I've betrayed him. And the guilt I felt could not have washed away the pain in his eyes. His eyes always told his true feelings. It was the window to his soul. I lost contact with him after that. He refused to talk to me, or even see me. Even so, I knew I deserved it. I hated Lucius when I married him but I didn't show it like how you show your hate towards Draco. But when my parents died, everything changed. I became closer to Lucius and knew him a little better every day. He was very different from what I thought him to be. He comforted me when I had no one and managed to heat up my chilled heart. I learned to love him more and more every day. And soon, I forgot about my first love."

Narcissa paused a while before she continued, "However, Lucius broke my heart when he decided to take the Dark Mark. I used everything in my power to stop him from becoming a servant for the Dark Lord. But, I failed. He changed overnight after taking the Mark. He was not the Lucius I loved. He became a hard and cold man. I didn't know how to break into his coldness. I could tell that he was in too deep. So, I protected Draco instead. But, again, I failed. When Draco took the Mark, my world came crashing down and I had no one to turn to. All my relatives were followers of the Dark Lord. I only prayed hard every day that Lucius and Draco would be safe. That was all I needed. "

"Now, I regret not trying harder. There is a saying that we should let bygones be bygones. It took me some time before I could do that. At his deathbed, Lucius finally told me the truth. He told me that over the years, his love for me never faltered. He had to put up a cold front just to protect me from the Dark Lord. He had no choice but to 'hate' me so that the Dark Lord would not know of his weakness. I felt my heart broke again for the third time. Later, when I thought things over, I realised that everything that happened was not important. The only thing that I really care about was that he loves me."

"When I saw you, I could tell that you could make Draco love you like how Lucius did for me. Don't let his attitude get to you and I have confidence that you can break into his cold exterior. I know my son and I can safely tell you that he is not what he appears to be. Make him love you and love him back."

* * *

Hermione was speechless. _Narcissa believes that we could love each other. Not in a million years!_

She was in a daze as she flooed to St. Mungo's. She greeted her colleagues on automatic. She kept thinking about Narcissa's words_. No, it is not possible! _

For once in her life, thinking gave her a migraine. She drew herself into work to forget about the incident from the morning.

* * *

That evening, Hermione went to Diagon Alley to buy a present for Victoire's birthday, which was to be the next day. She took her time scouring the shops to find the perfect present. She couldn't think of what Victoire would like. Normally, she would shop with Ginny would could snap up a present in a matter of seconds but Ginny was going out with Harry tonight.

She finally thought of the small bookshop which sells unique books. It was one of her favourite shop. She headed towards the shop. She looked around for some time, reading some of the books before settling on a Muggle fairytale story, Sleeping Beauty. _I hoped I chose the right book._

On the way back, a green object caught her eye. It was an intrinsically carved emerald in the shape of a dragon, on display in the shop. She looked up at the shop to see that it was already closed. She turned her attention back to the dragon. Somehow, she was intrigued by it. She can't seem to take her eyes of it and she have no explanation whatsoever for her actions.

She dragged herself away. She was confused as to her reactions towards an object like that.

* * *

After work the next day, she rushed to the Burrow for Victoire's birthday party. Present at the party was the entire Weasley clan, Harry and some Order members. Victoire also invited a few friends of her own. When Hermione arrived, most of the attendants were already there.

"Oh, zere you are Hermione! I thought you wouldn't zurn up. Let me take your coat and go say _bonjour_ to Molly," Fleur greeted her. "Hi Fleur. How is your pregnancy?" Hermione smiled.

"Good, good. I will be due in about one month." She touched her belly lovingly.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Hermione said, happy for her.

"Yes, and Bill is so attentive zese dayz. Sometimes, I fink zat he only treats me well when I am pregnant. I zink I should get pregnant more often." They shared a laugh.

Ginny came over to them and she was scowling. Hermione figured she needed to get away from her mother. "Oh my God. I cannot stand Mum anymore! She's talking about your pregnancy all the time. As if I don't know what she is trying to hint to me. She won't stop bugging me!"

Hermione laughed, "Some things never change."

They celebrated Victoire's birthday in a joyful fashion. There was a long picnic table set out in the garden, holding enough food and confectionery for everyone. The area was lighted using fairy lights which was magically made to be brighter than normal.

It was like a family gathering for Hermione. She knew the Weasleys for more than a decade now, and they helped her so much through the hard times. She felt at home.

"Hermione," a soft whisper called out to her. She turned to see Harry smiling at her.

"Hi Harry." She smiled back at him.

"So, how are you doing?" he asked. But Hermione knew better. His real concerns are probably "Has ferret made any move on you yet? Do you need someone to beat him up?"

"I'm doing fine. It's like living my life before getting married but just that I'm not in my comfortable apartment. Don't worry about me Harry," she assured him.

"Ok, I'll take your word for it. Seeing as Malfoy's death is not announced in the Daily Prophet yet, I'll believe you."

Hermione lightly hit his arm and laughed. "Very funny, Harry."

"Yeah, you're laughing," Harry said, stating the obvious.

Then, Ron came over looking forlorn and lost. "Hey guys, I could use some laugh right now. Tell me what you guys were laughing about." He looked expectantly at them.

"What's up, Ron?" Harry asked, confused.

"Huh? Oh it's just that my lawyers say it's really hard to plead my case. Considering the fact that the Ministry really wants this Law to work out, it is really difficult to win my case. So, what's so funny?" Ron told both of them without emotion, then downing the shot of alcohol he had in his hands.

"Ron…" Hermione started. Ron laughed softly, "No, it's fine 'Mione. I knew it would be hard."

Hermione shared a look with Harry and both decided it was best to leave Ron for the time being. She talked to Ron and Harry for a while more before leaving the party.

* * *

Draco arrived at the Manor and looked at his watch. _Shucks, I missed dinner,_ he said to himself mentally as he saw the small hand on the clock touch ten.

He took a detour to his office first before going to the master room to get changed. He stopped when he saw someone sitting at his table. "Who are you?" He whipped out his wand, weary of an intruder.

The chair spun around and he saw his cousin. "What the _fuck_, Julian!"

"Hi cous! Where's that lovely wife of yours? I went into your bedroom to find for her but..."

Draco cut him off, "You went into my bedroom? How many times do I have to tell you to respect my fucking privacy? What if Granger was undressed?"

"Oh? I didn't know you were fucking Hermione already. That was quick. What did I miss?" Julian commented mischievously.

Draco groaned. "I did not mean that. Just... just don't do that again."

Julian grinned at his reaction. "Possessive much, Drake?"

"No."

"I wouldn't say so. You seem very protective of her. Normally, you wouldn't care if I saw one of your flings naked. You even share them with me. Care to share Hermione?"

"No."

Julian sighed. "Just like what I said." Draco remained silent.

"When you finally turn smart, you will realise it. I'll be counting the days. Now, are you going to invite me for a drink?" Julian lightly persuades Draco.

"No. Why are you here anyway?" Draco moved out of his office to his bedroom.

Julian followed him. "To see you and your enticing wife. Is that a crime now?"

Draco didn't reply. Instead, he took his clothes and went into the bathroom to change. "Speaking of which, where is she?" he heard Julian said from outside.

_She went out? _

"No idea," he answered back. He came out of the bathroom, changed, and strode out of the bedroom. He went downstairs to the kitchen for dinner since he came back late.

Just as he reached the kitchen door, he heard the fireplace in the living room being activated. _That must be Granger. I will go and ask her... What am I thinking?" _Without hesitation, he went into the kitchen to eat.

"Hi Hermione!" he heard Julian exclaim. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, hi Julian! I went for a party. What are you doing here so late?"

"Oh, just to visit and see your pretty face." Draco could imagine Granger blushing at this.

"Who's party was that? You could have invited me to be your eye candy," he heard Julian asking her.

She laughed. "Oh, just some kid's birthday party. I will invite you the next time if you don't mind mingling with people whom you may think as 'blood traitors'."

"Who? Me? Nah, I'm not like Drake. I don't do blood comparison," he told her.

"Really? That's good to know..." After that, Draco could no longer hear them as they moved further away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Original plot. Credits for everything else to JK Rowling.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 6**

"Where were you?" Draco asked Hermione when he saw her in their bedroom later that night.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't."

"Then, why did you ask?"

He did not answer. He took off his soiled shirt and took a new shirt from the wardrobe. "You were back late."

"So? Why does that have anything to do with you?" He could feel her anger rising without looking at her.

"There is a rule that Malfoy women do not stay out so late. They should be back home by ten at the latest," he informed her. "... or at least before their husbands reach home," he added after.

He turned to look at her, as if staring her down. Her eyes narrowed when she said, "I don't have to follow the rules your family makes. In case you've forgotten, I was not willing to married you!"

"In case _you've_ forgotten, forced or willing, you are still a Malfoy. Hence, the rule must be followed," he retorted back at her.

"I do not think myself as a Malfoy," she told him haughtily.

"Tell that to the record books." He smirked.

With that, he walked towards the bathroom to get ready for bed, effectively cutting out what she wanted to say to him. From the room he had just left, he heard an annoyed _"aaarrrggghh."_

* * *

"Healer Granger! You are needed at Room 503!" a nurse called out to her from 5 feet away.

Hermione looked up from her notes and started towards said location. She muttered thanks to the nurse and power walked.

"Hold the doors please!" she said when she saw the elevator doors closing. The doors reopened and she went in. She pushed hard at the button labelled '5' that was among the buttons lined along the side of the elevator. She waited for the elevator to send her up.

* * *

"What is the status now?" she asked the junior doctors and nurses in Room 503.

"Stable but bleeding profusely with broken ribs. He needs to be stitched at the waist and surgery for the ribs," someone answered her.

There were many, by the standards of a hospital, people in the room. But Hermione remained calm. She waved her wand and muttered an incantation, to which she received the result as a weak but steady heartbeat. She had to work fast before she lost that heartbeat. She ordered a nearby junior doctor to prepare some stitches and needles, not forgetting the anaesthetic. Another junior helped her put on white surgical gloves, a green covering coat, a mask and other necessities.

She examined the twelve inches gash on the patient's waist. She could not imagine the pain he had to endure. It was deep, deep enough to see a glimpse of bone. When the junior doctor arrived back with the surgical materials, Hermione immediately got to work, putting everything else on her mind, except for the patient's life, secondary.

* * *

Hermione was exhausted after completing an eight hours surgery. Though this was normal for her, all the work she did never failed to tire her out every day. While washing her hands, she heard someone behind her.

"Hermione," the soft voice began. "Why are you here, working? Aren't you supposed to be on a honeymoon with your husband?"

She turned around to reply. "Hi, Ms. Laysa. We decided not to have a honeymoon since we're both so busy at this time of the year. Maybe sometime in the future." She finished washing and was now holding a pristine white cloth, wiping her hands dry.

The plump woman with a motherly looking face and stance sighed and said, "Hermione, when do healers ever get breaks? Healers are always busy. But the point of working as a team is that whenever one is not here, there will be others for back-up. "

"I know, Mrs. Laysa. But you see, there are so many lives to save. What if there are not enough healers on that particular day? It is so unpredictable every day."

"Hermione, there are times when you have to stop thinking about others and start thinking about yourself. Don't make the same mistake as I did." She walked away before Hermione could ask her what she meant. Thinking about those words, Hermione walked back to her office.

It was a small office, but just enough for all her papers and books. Since she made her mark as one of the most successful healers around, having worked diligently for 4 years, the First Class Order of Merlin under her belt, and the long-lasting title of the most intelligent witch of her age, her efforts were not futile. She was not only one of the few successful healers; she was the most respected one. So, while others get shared lockers and common rooms, she had her own office. Working was not all pleasure, and she had a larger burden of work than the rest of the staff she worked with.

She shook herself out of her thoughts and looked through her files, thinking back to work. She had to attend to a few more regular patients before heading back to the Manor.

* * *

Draco was preparing to meet his American clients. He succeeded in persuading Blaise to accompany him, just in case it got boring. He went back to the Manor to change into a semi-formal outfit for the dinner. He styled his hair for the umpteenth time, but he hadn't realized this. His mind was on the prospective contract, which he hoped would conclude today. He cursed under his breath when he heard his mobile phone ring, halting his train of thought.

"Blaise, good timing, as always," he drawled.

"Oh yeah? Thank you," Blaise replied. "Listen, which restaurant is it again?"

"Honestly, I have no idea how you win your cases with your lack of concern for details."

"Oh, I have my ways." Draco could imagine him grinning. "Uh, Drake, the restaurant?"

"The Gardens," he curtly replied.

"Ok, see you there in a minute." A click sound was heard on Draco's end.

Draco finished dressing and headed to the restaurant.

* * *

"Thank you for inviting us to dinner, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini," Bob Andrews greeted them upon reaching the five-star restaurant.

"Please call me Draco. The pleasure is all ours. Have a seat," Draco said to them in reply.

"How is your stay in England so far?" Blaise asked the American and his wife while Draco signaled to the waiter to bring the menus.

"Oh, it's a wonderful country! The shopping is heaven," Mrs. Andrews replied.

Mr. Andrews added, "The weather is also quite pleasant, contrary to what people have been telling me."

"Yes, yes," Mrs. Andrews said.

"I personally like the weather too. But then again, I could be biased." Blaise smiled at the handsome couple.

Just then, the waiter arrived with the menus. They chatted amiably for a while after ordering before proceeding to talk business. From a third person's point of view, it is easily ascertainable that Draco was in his element: business and socializing.

At dessert, the topic changed. "My, isn't that a wedding ring?" Mrs. Andrews asked Draco.

"Yes, Anne. I got married recently." He raised the wine glass to his lips as did not feel like disclosing further information.

"Really? That's wonderful! The girl must be some lucky woman!"

"Why do you say that?" Blaise asked, putting on an innocent face.

"Why ever not? Draco is young, capable and strong. Not to mention good looking. I'm surprised that it took him this long to find a lovely wife," she replied.

Blaise coughed and said, "Yes, yes." Then he added softly that only Draco could hear, "Somehow, I find all those compliments hard to believe."

Draco kicked his leg under the table. Blaise coughed again at the contact to cover his hiss of pain.

"Say, Dear, how has marriage treated you so far?" she continued to ask Draco.

"Surprisingly unexpected."

"Yes, marriage can be unexpected sometimes," she said, only interpreting his words the positive way. Blaise smirked. Soon after, the dinner ended and the two parties parted ways.

* * *

When he returned to the Manor that night, he was greeted by a distant silence. A sudden crack slashed through the silence.

"Would Master like Gimby to take Master's coat?"

"Yes, thank you. Is Granger back?" He shrugged out of his black coat and passed it to her.

"Yes, Master. Mistress is sleeping in guest room."

He nodded his head once in response to her answer. He then dismissed the house elf and went upstairs. He passed her room and listen for any indications that she is awake. Hearing none, he treaded to his room.

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Original plot. Credits for everything else to JK Rowling.**

**AN: I'm going to reply some of the reviews here:**

**OrangeJuice7 – It is? I feel like it is going too slow! But I'm trying to make the speed moderate. Thanks btw.**

**anonymousarfan – haha.. yea, i'm getting to that. You can alot of Draco-Hermione interaction in this chapter. **** The American business people idea is cool, I'll think about it.**

**D – This chapter would have the interection you wanted. Enjoy!**

**ASHLEYVASJ123 – haha.. You'll see it for yourself in the future chapters!**

**brooklynsam3 – yay! Me too!**

**To Beautiful-Liar-13, mehr03, randomfan17, tinkerbell.2014, 2angelwings, hottopicgirl, KeliLose, tricksterstink, kmplease – Thanks a bunch for reviewing. I had help from Dianna Granger! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 7**

"Draco, mate. Ready for lunch?" Blaise asked Draco as he strolled in Draco's personal office without knocking or giving any warning.

"For Heaven's sake, when will you learn to knock the bloody damn door?I"

"Oh, like never?" Blaise replied with a cheeky grin. "I mean, come on! It's not like you do things other than your work in here. So, what is there for me to walk in to, right?" He looked at Draco with a curious eye.

"Learn a new word, Blaise. Privacy." Draco said dryly. "Lunch?"

"I thought you'd never ask. Let's go." Blaise grinned.

* * *

"One seafood fettuccini with basil and extra-virgin olive oil." Draco told the waiter.

"And one beef lasagne with avocado slices and basil." Blaise added to the order list.

"Get us a bottle of French Burgundy," Draco ordered. The waiter wrote their orders down, took the menus, and left the table.

"So, I researched and frankly, there is no way out of the marriage."

Draco didn't reply, but he asked, "Do you know who implemented the law?"

"Some old wizard by the name of Houghton I believe."

"How I wish I could murder him in his sleep."

"Mate, great minds think alike." The waiter returned with the wine. He poured some in Draco's glass and said, "Is this satisfactory, sir?"

Draco waved his hand giving his consent, and the waiter proceeded to pour more wine into his glass. He couldn't care less if the wine was satisfactory, there were more pressing issues on his mind.

"How the Hell do I get out of the marriage then?"

The waiter moved to Blaise's wine glass. "We can't. End of story."

After the waiter filled his glass, Blaise continued, "To the rest of our un-fucking-believable life?"

He toasted and raised his glass to Draco. Draco assented by doing the same and gulping down the wine.

* * *

"Drake, we've got time to kill."

"You've got time to kill. I'm the boss and there's no time for me to kill."

"No, you can just leave all the work to everyone else. Let's go shopping."

Draco stared at Blaise, "Now? What for?"

"Yeah, now. Pansy's present. Don't tell me you've forgotten. Such disappointment and you call yourself a friend." Blaise tsk-ed Draco.

"I have not, for your information. But I always leave it to Mother to help me get a present. Pansy has everything, what more could the woman want?"

"Jewellery?"

"Have you seen her dresser?"

"Hats?"

"Have you seen her wardrobe?"

"Bags?"

"Seriously, Blaise. How long have you known Pansy?"

Blaise chuckled. "Fine, go do your 'work' while I shop. Bye."

Blaise left Draco standing alone on the busy streets of Diagon Alley.

* * *

He walked along the street while tapping away on his iPhone. He fucking loved the Muggle contraption! There wasn't a single minute when he would part with it. He even had it close to him while he slept, with company or not. Furthermore, he couldn't understand why there was such a debate between an iPhone and a Blackberry. In his opinion, the iPhone definitely won hands down.

He finished his message to his personal assistant, sent it, and looked up to see a boutique. He presumed that it was the newly opened shop Pansy had been going on about. She told him, a few times, that she would visit it when she had the time, and then she had gone on about something about its market prospects, to which he had tuned out.

He went in and saw that it was unattended. "Hello? Anybody in?"

"Hold on. I'm coming out," a voice called out from the room in the back of the shop.

Blaise looked around, seeing vintage skirts, flowing dresses, biker jackets and everything else that someone would wear under the sun.

He knew that Pansy would not be entering the shop anytime soon as she was always so busy with her cosmetic company. The current Pansy was vast change of character from the Pansy he had known at Hogwarts.

Blaise heard light footsteps against the polished wooden floor but didn't look up immediately. Once he heard the footsteps stop in their tracks, only then he slowly looked up. His eyes trailed from the three inch heels to the white floral silk dress to the face of the body.

He was amused to see the shocked look she had on her face. She looked familiar to him but he couldn't pin-point her identity.

She returned from her shocked state and said, "Mr. Zabini. Can I help you?"

"Yes. Do I know you? What is your name?"

"Lavender. My name is Lavender Brown. We were in the same year from Hogwarts. But I was in Gryffindor." she answered him.

Now, it was Blaise's turn to be shocked. He was unprepared, at least mentally, to meet his fiancée. He had thought he was prepared, but the sight of her just blew away his imagination of their first meeting. She had changed. She was no longer the pudgy girl whose intention was to just kiss and tell. Her body had filled out more over the past years. Her fashion sense had improved dramatically. The dress she wore showed off her curves perfectly and reasonably. She looked to have mastered the art of make-up and tamed her hair into silkier curls.

"Excuse me." Blaise muttered. He walked out of the shop and left her to stare after his exit.

* * *

"Granger! We're leaving for the fashion show now soon. Please get ready now. It's formal," Draco said as he stood outside her door.

He heard her muffled reply, "Alright! Give me twenty minutes."

He walked back down to the foyer. While waiting for the two ladies of the Manor to prepare, he sat at the couch and continued where he had earlier left off from a book. He had been reading it before his mother has asked him to remind Granger about the fashion show.

After continuing his reading for another fifteen minutes, he heard his mother ask, "Where's Hermione?" Draco was about to reply, but someone else was quicker. "I'm here. I just need to get my heels on. Hold on."

Both Narcissa and Draco turned their heads towards the grand stairs. Hermione held onto the stair railing to support her as she fixed the straps of her red heels that matched the blood red gown that she wore. The full-length gown had two thin straps over her shoulders with a low-cut behind. She carried a black clutch. Her hair was let down freely.

Draco was surprised that he gave her a second look within the space of five minutes. No one had ever gotten that privilege, except when he was talking to his close friends. In fact, even Pansy never attracted him enough to look at her twice when she was dating him.

"Come on, we cannot afford to be unfashionably late," Narcissa told the both of them, consequently breaking Draco's observation of Hermione.

They walked towards the fireplace to Floo to their destination. Upon reaching their destinations and stepping on the carpeted ground, Draco looked up to see many A-list socialites and rich fashionista present. He saw a lady in a maxi green dress walk towards the Malfoys.

"Narcissa! How wonderful to see you here. I am so glad you could make it."

"Florentyna, how are you?" Narcissa smiled a smile that did not reach her eyes.

"I'm doing fabulously. You and Draco must be doing well? Now, who is this young lady here?"

"Hermione Gran- I mean, Malfoy. It is a pleasure to meet you," Hermione answered.

"Malfoy? Oh, through the wretched arranged marriage. So, you are Draco's wife?" Hermione looked from Florentyna to Draco and replied, "Yes."

"What is your maiden surname, you say?" Hermione had known that someone would ask about her family background.

Knowing that there will be an exchange of words about the infamous blood status issue, Narcissa quickly asked, "I assume that your daughters are present as well, Florentyna?"

"Oh, yes. They wouldn't miss this event for the world! They are conversing to Mr. Phillips over there." She pointed to the crowd.

"That is lovely. Their dresses are beautiful. May I ask what are they wearing?" Hermione looked over to Daphne and Astoria, but she couldn't see what was so beautiful about their dresses. She heard Draco chuckled very softly to himself. Curious at the whole situation, she looked at him with questioning eyes. She saw that his silver eyes were different. They were not cold and steel-like as before. She could see warmth and mirth, indicating that he is really amused.

Draco saw the look on Hermione's face. So, he said, "Excuse me, Mother and Mrs Greengrass. I see my friend Blaise calling for Hermione and I."

He held Hermione's elbow and guided her away from the two older ladies. She saw a glimpse of annoyance in Narcissa's facial expression. It was visible only for a fraction of a millisecond as she quickly put on a smile for Mrs Florentyna Greengrass.

"Hey man." Blaise greeted Hermione and Draco with his trademark smile. "What's up?"

"The usual. Mother was ambushed and thus, forced to talk to Mrs Greengrass. You know what will happen next."

"What…" Hermione began to ask the two men she was with but she was effectively cut off by Blaise.

"Oh, it is happening earlier than I thought. In three, two, one…"

"Draco! We haven't seen each other in ages. When are you going to ask me out for dinner, mmm?"

"Daphne, you know that I'm really busy with work." Draco tried not to look at her so as to avoid her further questions.

"No time for just one dinner, Draco?"

"I'll owl you when I'm free."

"That's what you said the last time, which was last year." She started to pout prettily, or so she thought. Draco had to try really hard not to show his look of disgust on his face. "Yeah. Well, it has been a hectic year," he said, still not looking at her.

"But, now you…"

Blaise decided to intervene and help Draco. "Daphne," he started causing her to look at him, "this is Hermione _Malfoy_, Draco's wife."

Hermione extended her hand and said, "It is nice to see you again after so many years. I would love to stay and talk but I need to use the ladies room. I will not take long."

Saying that, Hermione left the group and walked towards the other end of the foyer, where the washrooms were located.

_Ok, that didn't work out like how I wanted it to. _Blaise thought to himself.

"You're married already?" Daphne asked politely, but she looked like she would prefer shrieking instead.

"Yes, last week."

Daphne looked like how a kettle would when boiling a water at high temperature if it could show its feelings. If a kettle could show its feelings, Daphne would have looked like it when boiling water at high temperature.

_Uh oh. _Blaise said to himself, but his face did not rat him out.

"The event is starting soon. We must go take our seats. We do not want to miss anything, do we?" Daphne said. "And Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Don't forget about our dinner date." She winked at him and walked off with her sister.

Blaise chuckled and said, "Mate, what the Hell did you do?"

"I think the question should be, what the Hell did _you_ do? But at least now she knows I'm off-limits. She is the most determined woman I've ever met."

"I heard that she is to be engaged to Cormac through the marriage law."

"That Gryffindor keeper?"

"Yeah. You know that he dated Granger before, in Sixth Year?" Draco pointedly ignored Blaise's comments and looked around for the said girl.

"Do you see Granger anywhere? If she decides to run away, I will get a field day from Mother."

"Nope," Blaise replied, looking around for her as well.

"I'm going to the washrooms to find for her. Can you tell Mother that we will be going in later?" With that, he walked off, towards where Hermione had gone just ten minutes ago.

* * *

Hermione finally located the ladies room. There were so many people around which blocked her sense of direction. She quickly went in and checked her make-up and hair in the mirror, which was not out of place at all. The reason for coming here is just to get away from Daphne. She had disliked her in Hogwarts and she disliked her now as well. It was not because Daphne was flirting with Malfoy but because she flirts with every guy and insults Hermione all the time. Seeing Daphne reminded her of Pansy, whom she had had no good relationship with either. So, the less she talked to Daphne, the better.

Judging that she had spent more than enough time in the washroom, she took one last look at herself in the mirror and left. She was looking at the ground when she exited the ladies room and bumped into someone tall. She had to take a step back to balance herself. The guy swayed and she jumped out of the way. She sniffed and identified that he was ridiculously drunk. He swayed again, this time, towards her. He put his hand, holding the bottle of alcoholic liquor, on the wall behind her. She had not noticed that she was squished up against the wall. His other hand moved to wall beside her right shoulder.

"Heyyy, wanna come hoomee with me?" he slurred.

"No, she doesn't," Hermione looked to her right and saw Draco with his wand in his hand. "Get your hands off her or I'll hex you."

"Don'ttt be selfish. I sawww her first." Too distracted by Draco's appearance, it was too late when Hermione noticed that the drunken guy had taken her arm and pulled her towards him.

"Don't make this hard. All you have to do is let her go and I'll leave you to be drunk and stupid," Draco replied in a hard and authoritative voice.

"If I say noo, what are yoouu going to do to me? Avada me? Gooo ahead!"

"No. I wouldn't do that. How stupid do you think I am?" Draco shot a stunning spell directly at him and the drunk immediately fell to the ground.

Draco walked towards Hermione and took her arm to lead her away from the scene. "What were you thinking? Talking to an obviously drunk man? Aren't you supposed to be the smartest witch of our time?"

She looked at him coldly. "I would have settled the situation myself had you not appeared and pretended to be heroic. Slytherins never have heroic qualities, remember?"

She knew she was being unfair to him. She knew that the right thing to do was to thank him. But what he had said to her had almost killed her pride, and so her pride did not allow her to thank him.

"Oh, so we're bringing old school rivalry back from the past, are we? Well, let's see. Gryffindors are supposed to be brave but stupid. So what you did just now was a perfect example of a Gryffindor. So, you really are a Gryffindor. What a revolutionary discovery!" he retorted sarcastically.

"Whatever, Malfoy. Talk all you want. I'll just put on a deaf ear, shall I?"

With that, she walked away from him to the biggest fashion event in the Wizarding World.

* * *

She and Draco took their seats just in time for the event.

"Where were you two?" Hermione heard Narcissa ask Draco.

"The washroom."

"Draco, how could you just left me with Florentyna all by myself? You know very well that I can barely stand her!"

Hermione heard Narcissa's comment and finally understood the relationship between the Malfoy family and the Greengrass family. She also understood Narcissa's previous comment on the Greengrass sisters' dress and she smiled to herself.

Just then, the MC announced, "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the biggest fashion show in the Wizarding World! We have all famous designers in this house tonight. It is going to be a celebration of colours, materials, thread and effort. Whether you are here for the bidding or just for the fashion show, make sure you enjoy the event. We start off the runway with clothes from the designers' Spring/Summer collection. Let's get the show on the road!"

The music blasted from everywhere and the colourful lights shone. There were no speakers or stage lights because it was all conducted by magic, of course. The first model came out from the intrinsically constructed castle doors.

"Do you have the event brochure?" Hermione leaned towards Malfoy's ear and asked him.

Tingles that Draco had never-before felt shivered down his spinal cord as she whispered in his ear. Even so, he replied in a steady voice, "Yes." He passed her the small booklet. Intrigued by his body's reaction towards her simple action, he thought about it the entire night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Original plot. Credits for everything else to JK Rowling.**

**AN: ****My replies to reviewers!**

** – I'm glad you love Someday, I Will! Haha... yea, initially, I did think of using that few methods you mentioned to bring them closer, but then I realized that everybody knows that they are not supposed to get along anyway because their marriage was arranged. So, there shouldn't be any public pressure. **

**ebm56 – yes! That was what I was aiming for in chapter 7! (though I could not have put it so well, in words, as you did!) I'm so happy that you read it that way!**

**KeliLose, Anju-Chan27, rosali-rose and ebm56 – thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The models showcased a variety of garments, ranging from dresses to shorts and T-shirts. For once in her life, Hermione actually enjoyed and paid attention to a fashion show, and she continued to enjoy it the entire time. She enjoyed it so much that she did not notice Malfoy's occasional looks at her.

He couldn't figure out why he reacted the way he did when she whispered in his ear, for he was not supposed to react towards her in any way except in anger, disinterest and sarcasm.

The fashion show went on for at least two hours before the last round of models appeared on the floating runway. With the last designer having showcased her garments, all the models came out for the closing parade along with the designers. The audiences stood up and applauded the effort involved in putting such a show together.

The runway then magically disappeared and an auction setting replaced it. Up ahead was a rostrum and auction hammer for the auctioneer. The audiences, meanwhile, remained seated at their positions and were each magically presented with a bidding number plaque.

"Now that we've seen the clothes on the models, we will move on to the bidding. All lowest bids are required to start at five hundred galleons. Please be reminded that once the hammer is dropped, the goods are sold and any request for return or refund will not be accepted. Also be reminded that referential bids are not allowed," the MC informed the crowd.

"With the formalities aside, let the biddings begin! Good evening, once again, ladies and gentlemen. I will be your auctioneer for the night. For your information, all proceeds will be donated to charity. Please, put on a dramatic show."

The crowd laughed and some sat straighter up in their seats, obviously eager for the bidding to take place.

"Now, the first item on the list is this blue layered gown by the designer of Sacha. Any bid for five hundred galleons? Yes, we have number eighteen there bidding for five hundred galleons. Do we have any higher bids for this extraordinary dress?"

Narcissa put up her number, which was twenty five, and said her price. "Yes, the beautiful lady over there having number twenty five, bidding for one thousand and five hundred galleons."

"Are there any other bids?"

The auction went on until almost all the dresses were sold to the higher bidders. The last dress to be auctioned was worth the most, and hence, it was the most anticipated auction. It was a chiffon mini dress of a dark shade of purple, easily matched with nude-coloured heels. Clearly tailored to display the womanly curves, its design fitted the wearer snugly. It was designed by one of the most celebrated designer in the Wizarding World, by the name of Jeanette Crowne. It was the last piece she tailored before retiring and handing her designer company to her granddaughter, Maxine Grebane. Maxine thought it fitting to auction the dress off at the most glamorous fashion show and have its proceeds to be channelled to charity, which was coincidentally, Jeanette's wish as well.

"This dress was tailored in the year of 2005 but only received its first public appearance today. Rumour has it that there is a history behind the tailoring of this dress, one that only Jeanette Crowne knows," the manager of ceremonies enlightened the crowd with its background. "Now, what will be the first bid?"

He scanned the crowd. "Number fifty three over there, making a bid. And what will your price be?"

"Ten thousand galleons."

"Ten thousand galleons, ladies and gentlemen. What about fifteen thousand galleons?"

"Twenty thousand galleons!"

"Gentleman over there making a twenty thousand galleons bid."

"Fifty thousand galleons!"

"One hundred thousand galleons!"

"I bid for one hundred and fifty thousand!"

"The bidding price is now one hundred and fifty thousand. Do I hear a call for two hundred thousand galleons?"

"Yes, two hundred thousand galleons."

Hermione saw that Blaise had also joined the bid. Before she knew it, Narcissa flashed her number panel and said, "Five hundred thousand galleons!"

Narcissa whispered to Draco, "Draco, you will help me bid for that dress, right?"

"What?"

"Yes, you will. Thank you."

"Mother!" Draco had no idea how in the future he will be able to put his money to practical use if he always helped his mother when she wished it. Knowing his mother, she may not even wear the dress if she successfully bid for it, and looking at the rate of bidding, the price may rise to one million galleons. Although this figure is would not make a dent at his bank account, it would still be sorely missed.

"Eight hundred thousand galleons," said a deep voice behind him.

"Would I dare to say that the next bid will touch one million galleons?" the MC asked. The crowd started whispering.

Draco raised his card and sullenly said, "One million galleons."

Narcissa beamed as the audience now stared at Draco.

"One million galleons. Anyone wishing to top that price?" The MC waited for a few seconds. When no one brought forward a higher bid price, he continued speaking and said, "No? Well, the one and only final dress of Jeanette Crowne , going once … going twice," he waited for another heartbeat before continuing, "gone! To Mr Draco Malfoy for one million galleons!"

* * *

Although the bid was over, most of the attendants remained in the auction hall to mingle. Narcissa always tried to stay until the latest possible minute because she loved socializing so much, often to Draco's great dismay. Now that Granger had to accompany him to every future social event, he had a partner in cri- no, wait. He will not just ally with her, even if it was in his mind. He shook all thoughts away and embarked on new ones to keep him distracted.

Upon reaching the Manor a few hours after the auction, Hermione went to her bedroom and took a long shower. She never had patience for high society events and the sole reason for this was because she hated wearing heels. She didn't mind at all the fancy dresses she had to put on but she hated wearing sky high heels that would inevitably hurt her feet for hours afterwards. She remembered being forced to attend a few events requiring her to dress up when she, along with Harry and Ron, were proclaimed war heroes shortly after the war. The Minister of Magic then, Kingsley Shaklebolt had persuaded her, Harry and Ron to attend some high-end press conference (why would anyone feel the need to introduce this to the world?) for publicity purposes. Because he was a close friend, they had obliged.

After every event, she always had to de-stress and gave herself some alone time by reading novels until late. She never failed to find comfort in her favourite novels and it also had become a de-stressing tool. She would read anything fiction, as long as it was not horror, biography-like, or deeply reflective. She could spend hours and hours in a comfortable chair, reading a novel of six hundred pages. She loved the satisfaction she earned from reading. Somehow, no one seemed to share the same feelings as her. Ron and Harry were definitely out of the question, Ginny spent more time playing Quidditch or shopping instead. Though she knew her late parents loved reading, they did not share the same interest of genres as her.

When she had finished showering, she grabbed a book from the shelf in her bedroom and headed out to the garden.

* * *

After showering and changing out of his formal clothes, Draco climbed into his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He turned his head to look at the clock residing on the bedside table. It read twelve thirty. He usually did not go to bed this early, as he would delve into his day's work and prepare for the next day until two in the morning. But tonight, he was not in the mood to do that.

He tossed and turned in his bed for a few minutes, and after deciding that he would not fall asleep anytime soon, he got out of bed. He thought of what to do to fill his time. He settled on getting a drink.

He went down to the kitchens. He rarely entered the kitchen for it was the house elves' sanctuary, but he made an exception when it was late at night. He opened the large freezer to look for the carton of chocolate milk. He loved drinking it at night. He took out the carton and went to a nearby cabinet which stored glasses and took one out. He poured some milk into the glass, placed the carton back into the silver freezer and left the kitchens.

He decided to drop by his personal office before heading back to his bedroom. Looking around for anything to do, his eyes settled on a small cream envelope sitting on the middle of his desk. His name stood out on the front. He placed the glass he was holding on his work table and searched for a letter opener. Locating the letter opener, he used it to open the letter.

_Draco,_

_I'm inviting you and Hermione to my Thanksgiving party. Make sure you both are there. No excuses._

_Yours,_

_Andromeda_

He decided to reply to his aunt in the morning and thus put the letter aside, at a position where he could easily see it. Thinking that his wife would have received the same invitation, he was not worried about coaxing her to attend the party. He picked up the glass of chocolate milk and walked towards the window. At times when he was alone, he loved looking out of his study window, which happened to overlook the beautiful garden surrounding the Manor. He seldom got the chance to play in the garden when he was young. Throughout his childhood, most of his time had been devoted to social studies or pre-schooling studies. Draco remembers that he had often looked out of the window to stare at the garden when he became tired of writing and thinking. It was only when he had to practice and honed his Quidditch skills that he had been allowed to go out of the house.

Draco turned his head downwards and was surprised to see a small human frame sitting on a chair of Narcissa's favourite outdoor table set. He instantly recognized the brown tresses to be of his wife's. He stared at her for a few seconds more before turning around and leaving his study.

* * *

Draco opened the French doors that directly lead him from the hall to the garden. He walked towards the sleeping figure and gently pushed her shoulders. "Granger…"

She stirred but did not wake up. So, he tried again. "Granger… wake up."

This time, she didn't move an inch. He sighed and placed his glass on the glass tabletop. He carefully placed one arm under her knees and another under her back. He lifted her gently and carried her into the house, bridal style.

* * *

Hermione walked to the gardens dressed in a yellow sundress. On some days, Narcissa would have breakfast out in the Manor's vast estate. She sat on the chair next to Draco and proceeded to place the napkin on her lap.

"Morning, Narcissa," she greeted the elder woman with a warm smile, while her son just gave her a nod.

"Morning, Dear. I trust you slept well last night?"

"Yes, I did. But I'm not much of a sleeper anyway."

Draco just ate in silence as the two ladies chatted about last night's fashion show. He observed his wife and saw that she didn't seem to remember what happened after she had fallen asleep outside last night. _Good, _he thought.

"Draco." He looked up from the newspaper. "Do you remember the horse Mr Briskel wanted to sell? He has, delightfully, brought the horse to our stables. Would you mind checking on the horse? I heard it is a good buy."

"Sure, Mother. I'll go now."

"You should bring Hermione along."

At this, Hermione choked on her apple juice. She coughed and cleared her throat. "Oh, no. It is fine, Narcissa. I have… erm.. I have things to do anyway."

"No, no. You should take this opportunity to see the estate, Hermione. I haven't had the time to show you around. Draco would be the perfect tour guide since he lived here all his life."

"Maybe another day, when you're free?" Hermione asked Narcissa weakly.

"No, I insist. Besides, today is a beautiful day outside. It would be fun."

"Okay." Hermione replied dejectedly. She knew that the only 'fun' she would have will have nothing to do with Malfoy.

* * *

Hermione walked beside Malfoy quietly. She took the time to breathe in the clean and crisp air. She loved the country feeling the far end of the Manor held. It reminded her of the family trips she used to go on with her parents to visit her extended family living in America.

Draco was the first to break the silence. "You fell asleep outside last night." However, he did not look at her as he said this.

Hermione's footwork stuttered slightly but she remained silent and continued her walk forward to the stables. She just looked at the scenery in front of her eyes.

_So, Malfoy carried me into the house? But that's not possible! He would never do that, _she thought. She pushed her hat further down on her head as the wind got slightly stronger. She did not realize that her pace had quickened. She refused to acknowledge his remark and wanted to reach the stables as fast as possible, where she at least would have something to do.

Amused at her actions, Draco also increased his speed. When they reached the stables, a stableman greeted them. Hermione was excited to see the horses. She never had much contact with horses but she had always loved them so. She loved the fact that they were strong, steady and obedient animals. She went towards one horse and caressed its head.

"Aren't you a lovely horse? How are you today?" Hermione said softly, so that only the horse could hear. She looked over at the board above and saw the name, "Lucy".

"This one's a beauty." A stableman came up to Hermione's side. Hermione jolted and jumped a little. She instinctively turned her head to the right and looked at him. He reached up to pat the horse.

"Yes, she is," Hermione replied after recovering from her shock. "How old is she?"

"She's six. Not a runner, that one. But she makes a great companion on slow sunset trots, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, she would." Hermione resumed patting Lucy's head.

Hermione turned to look for Malfoy. She saw him talking to some man who had his hands on the horse's reins. They seemed to have an amicable relationship, judging from the body language they both exude. The Malfoy she saw was different in his actions than the way the one she knew was in her company.

She turned back towards Lucy and asked the stableman for an apple. She fed Lucy and continued stroking Lucy's head. She wanted to take the horse on a ride but she doesn't know how and she most definitely was not going to embarrass herself under Malfoy's gaze on his land.

As if reading her mind, the stableman asked her, "Do you want to ride her?"

"No, thank you. I don't know how to."

"That's okay. I can teach you easily."

"No, no. It's fine. I'm sure you have many things to do than waste your time on teaching me how to ride."

The stableman laughed. "My chores are somewhat finished. Come on. Let's give you your first riding lesson."

He brought her to a small storeroom which stored the essential equipments for riding. He helped her put on a helmet, gloves and riding boots. Then, he brought her back to where she had previously met Lucy. He unlocked the low gate to allow Lucy to be released from her compartment.

He extended his hand towards Hermione. She hesitated a bit before taking his hand. He guided her to lift herself up to sit on the horse properly. He also taught her how to position her body and how to hold the reins as the horse starts walking.

"Remember that when you want to stop, you just have to pull the reins gently but firmly until the horse stops fully."

"Okay," Hermione replied.

With that, Hermione got Lucy to trot, her first ever riding experience. Hermione felt the excitement in her bones. It had been too long since she felt the same excitement, which was when she had been supposed to be in her final year at Hogwarts. Being a Healer had undoubtedly brought many surprises and excitement to her adult life, but it was different from this carefree kind of excitement. When she was obliged to save a life, it was all about professionalism and seriousness at the end of the day.

Feeling confident with her new-found riding skills, Hermione decided to increase the trots to slow canters. As she recalled what the stableman had told her, Hermione slid one of her legs behind the girth and pressed it against Lucy's side. Lucy started to canter and Hermione quietly cheered in recognition of her accomplishment. She guided Lucy when they reached a bend.

She hadn't notice the amount of pressure she was putting on the horse's reins. She realized it too late as she pull too hard on the reins, causing Lucy to come to an abrupt stop and Hermione to lose her balance. She panicked and released the reins from shock for a moment. But as she reached out to get hold of the reins again, she was already falling from the horse sideways. She closed her eyes and screamed as she fell.

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Original plot. Credits for everything else to JK Rowling.**

**AN: **

**teryq, chevybabe11, , OrangeJuice7, ebm56, winky250 – THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! And sorry for the wait! Here's another chapter. Yay!**

**Hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Draco and Mr. Briskel the stableman turned their heads immediately as they heard a woman's scream.

_Hermione!_ Draco thought.

Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he ran out of the stables. He couldn't see her at first. He shielded his eyes from the morning sun and looked around. He would have missed her had he not seen the small white figure lying on the ground ahead. He went towards her and checked her body for any injuries.

"What the fuck happened?" Draco asked her angrily.

"Fell - ow- off Lucy." Hermione grimaced as she said this. She was holding onto her arm carefully; it appeared that it was injured.

"Lucy? As in the horse?"

"Yes. Where did she go? Is she okay?"

Draco rolled his eyes. Only Granger would think about the well-being of the horse she fell off of from at a time like this. He moved closer to her and helped her up.

"Wait. What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"You don't have to do this."

Draco didn't reply to that but silently brought her back to the Manor after apologizing to Mr Briskel for any inconvenience.

* * *

"Gimby!" Draco called out for his house elf.

With a distinctive 'pop', the house elf appeared.

"Master called Gimby?"

"Yes, could you call the doctor? Now."

Hermione interjected, "No, wait! Malfoy, it is not necessary. I can-"

"Heal yourself? Not likely."

"Yes. I'm a Healer, remember?"

Draco paused for a heartbeat before saying, "I forgot you were one."

"Not surprising," Hermione retorted sarcastically.

He ignored her and dispelled Gimby of his previous instructions.

"Yes, Master." Gimby bowed low and disappeared.

"Now, how did you fall?"

"Why should I tell you?" Hermione replied defiantly.

"Because."

"Because why? You know, I'm not telling you no matter what. So, you can save your breath." Hermione turned to walk away from him.

"Fine. I'll just fire all the stablemen then."

Upon hearing that, she stopped and turned around quickly.

"You can't do that!"

He raised an eyebrow at her statement challengingly.

"How could you even think of that? Do you know that their jobs are their life? They need it to feed themselves, to feed their children and wives, to send their children to school, to make sure the roof over their head stays."

Draco was surprised that she knew more about his stablemen than him, especially when she had been to the stables for just a few hours.

"So? They don't perform their job properly, they get fired. It is the same everywhere. I'm just applying the general rule."

"But… but nothing happened to your goddamn horses! It was me. I was the one injured. What does this have to do with them?"

"Do you think I would trust them with my horses if they couldn't even bloody ensure the safety of a human?" Draco spitefully retorted.

She opened her mouth in shock but immediately closed it. Her eyes flashed anger and annoyance as she said, "Fine! You want to know what happened, I'll tell what fucking happened! I panicked and didn't hold onto the reins and so I fell."

"Do you know how to ride?"

"Yes." Draco saw her pupils flicker. This told him that she was lying.

"Who let you ride alone?"

"Nobody. I decided myself."

"Who let you ride alone?" he repeated.

"I said-"

"Stop wasting my time," he cut across her speech tersely.

She refused to answer him. After a few minutes of cold staring, she asked, "Would you fire the person if I told you who it was?"

"Depends."

"Wrong answer." Hermione turned away from him for the second time to leave the room.

He crossed the room faster than she did. Grabbing her arms, he turned her around forcefully and brought his mouth close to her right ear.

"Tell me," he whispered softly to her ears.

"No." Despite trying her very best effort to keep up an affronted appearance, she shuddered.

"Tell me or I'll kiss you."

She struggled against his hold but he just tightened the vice.

"Which one do you want? Do you want to tell me or do you want a kiss from me?" he asked her.

"I wouldn't want either! Let me go!"

"Not until you've stated your choice."

"Let me go or else…"

"Or else what?" he taunted her.

"Or else I… I will humiliate you again like how I did in third year!"

"Not telling me? Then, it is this."

Before she could retort back, his lips covered hers. She had not expected him to actually kiss her. She struggled to remove her mouth from his but his hand on her cheek prevented this. She finally ceased her struggles and let him kiss her, hoping that her co-operation would make him stop. Just as she did that, he deepened the kiss instead. No matter how hard she tried to remain unaffected, she could feel her body responding to his kiss. Without her control, she even took a small step forward, which brought her closer to him.

She brought her hand up and curled her fingers at the back of his neck. She felt his arm curve around her tiny waist. Her mind told her, _Stop! Stop right now!, h_owever, all her other senses overpowered her logic. She could smell his unique cologne, which served to intoxicate her further. When they finally surfaced from the kiss, they stared at each other and were breathing heavily. Both were lost for words for the moment.

Then, suddenly, a loud smack echoed throughout the hall. Malfoy's head was turned to the side and a red hand print could be seen on his left cheek.

"Fuck!" he uttered.

He turned his head to see her walk out of his sight.

* * *

"What do you want?" the broad shouldered man asked the lady in front of him seriously.

"I have a proposition. One that involves you and a certain someone," Daphne answered him.

"No."

"You have not even heard it! Listen first, decide later. You can always say no afterwards."

He gave her a measured look without uttering anything and so she took his silence as consent to continue.

"It's simple. Three steps are all it takes for completion. Firstly, talk to her and let her warm up to you. Secondly, seduce her; however you want to do it. Thirdly, sleep with her. This is all you have to do and leave the rest to me." She grinned at him.

His expression remained evasive. "And what do I get from this?"

"Freedom to have an affair with said woman and ten thousand galleons."

"Who is this person you're talking about?"

Daphne grinned at him. "Three guesses who!"

She saw a slow smirk formed on his lips. One that ordinary people would not have easily seen in the dark if they weren't looking close enough.

* * *

Every Sunday, it was a tradition for Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys to have lunch together at the Burrow. It took place in the afternoon, and when it took place, they would talk, eat, joke, and pull pranks like nothing was the matter in the world. This Sunday was no different.

"Hermione!"

"Hey everyone!" she greeted the crowd of red-haired people. As per usual, she received a hug from Mrs. Weasley before being pushed into the kitchen to be fed.

"I've prepared your favourite today!"

"Hmm… Something smells wonderful! Can we just skip to the dessert?"

"Good Heavens, no! You need protein and carbohydrates first! You're much too thin!"

Hermione just grinned. "Hey 'Mione!" Hermione turned to her side and saw Ginny.

"Ginny! Where's Harry?"

"Somewhere. No talk about me today. We're going to talk about you!"

"What about me?"

"Let's go to my room." She dragged Hermione out of the chair.

"Did you receive the invitation from Andromeda? I'm so excited, I can't wait!" Ginny asked her as they climbed up the winding stairs.

"Yes. But I think the Malfoys are invited as well. Kind of dampens the joyous spirit, doesn't it?"

"No!"

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"It is great opportunity for you to talk to him. I mean since you both don't get to talk much to each other."

"Hmph." Hermione thought back about the fight and kiss.

"Or is there something I should know about?"

Hermione quickly replied, "No, nothing!"

"What? Spill!"

"Nothing happened yesterday."

"Come one 'Mione! I promise I won't make you wear the dresses I choose for Andromeda's party if you tell." Ginny gave Hermione an almost perfectly innocent look, had it not been for the gleaming eyes.

"No."

"So, something did happened!"

"No. I didn't say that!"

"But you implied…"

"Ok, fine, I'll tell you. You promise not to tell anyone and not to make me wear the dress?"

"Yes, yes!"

"We argued and he just … you know … kissed me."

"Oh My God! Nasty! Was it a punishing kind? You know, brutal and forceful? I love those types of kisses!"

"No. No, it wasn't. It was gentle and deep, like he had feelings and a heart."

"Ooh! I never thought I would hear someone call him gentle and deep."

"Ginny!"

"Ok, ok! So, the real question is, what are you going to do about this?"

"Wait, there's more. I slapped him afterwards."

"What? Ok, what are you _really _going to do about this?"

"I don't know! I can't avoid him forever. Especially with the party coming up."

"I'm curious. What made you do that?"

"Do what? Slap him?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know! I kept asking myself why. But I think I was really mad that time. He made me so mad. I couldn't believe that idiot. He threatened to fire all his stablemen. But the living they make out of that job is important to them. And Malfoy just treated it like there's no problem with firing them. The nerve of that guy!"

"Hermione, relax! We all know that Malfoy is a git." Ginny held Hermione's hands and tried to calm her down. "Boy, you must be really mad at that time when you hit him. I mean, you don't hit anyone without reason."

"I know. Do you think he is planning his revenge on me now?"

"God, no! He wouldn't do that! I mean, I'm pretty sure his mother raised him to not hit a woman. It is a big no-no in the Pureblood society for a guy to hit a woman, much less his wife anyway."

"They still care about these things?"

"Only certain old Pureblood families. It depends if their ancestors are really firm on these things and would instill it into their family books or something. But most families don't really care about this stuff now. The numbers are considerably less after the war as they spent more time trying to rebuild their names and estates."

"You know-"

A male voice cut off Hermione's speech, "Lunch's almost ready." Both women turned their heads to look at Ron Weasley, who was standing at the door.

"What are you two doing?" He opened the door wider and entered the room. He went on to sit on the bed with them.

"Talking," his sister answered him.

"About?"

"Girl stuff. I'm sure you won't be interested."

"How would you know?" His answer made them stare at him.

"What?" he asked them.

"Since when did you like to listen to girl troubles?" Ginny questioned him.

"Since you two were my sisters."

Ginny flashed him an arched eyebrow.

"Ok ok. I'm actually here for some help."

"What sort of help?"

"It is about Hannah."

"What about her?"

"Since you both are females, you could give me an accurate, if not close to accurate answer, right?"

"Depends," Hermione replied.

"Ok, I'll take that as a yes. So … do you think I should give her up?"

"NO!" both Hermione and Ginny shouted. Ron looked surprised at their outburst.

"Why would you want to do that?" Ginny half-shouted.

"Because all the trials and procedures are making her so stressed. And I figured it's not worth to see her go through all this when we all know that I will have to marry Parvati."

"Are you bloody kidding me, Ronald Bilius Weasley?" Hermione asked him.

**Their first non-obligatory kiss! Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Original plot. Credits for everything else to JK Rowling.**

**AN: ****Reviews replies –**

**littlecherryblossom89, teryq,– thanks for reviewing! Here's the next one. Sorry for the wait!**

**123Aqua123, chevybabe11, OrangeJuice7 – I'm glad that you guys loved the kiss! Yay! Enjoy this chapter!**

**eaubleu – yup, Draco and Hermione are 27-ish. Haha... yes, I did realise that UK doesn't celebrate Thanksgiving. But for the sake of this story, can we just imagine that UK does celebrate it? :D Thanks for the long review!**

**Gina – Haha! I like the slap too! Thank for reading and reviewing!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

"I mean, it's not like it is a winning case. Everyone knows that," Ron defended himself.

"Do you love her so little?" Hermione asked him.

"Does she know that you thought of this?"

"No and no. But you don't see how she is taking this!"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that she is crying every day. She doesn't know that I know she has cried everyday for the past month."

"That doesn't mean that she's stressed."

"Then what does it mean?"

"That she's afraid to let you go. She does not want her worst nightmare to happen although she still has faith that the case will prevail over the law."

"Is … but …"

"Did you try asking her? Talking to her?" Ginny asked.

"No, but-"

"You should," Ginny replied. "That way, you know how she really feels. But I doubt it is stress. Really Ron! Stop over-exaggerating everything!"

"I was not!" Ron replied indignantly.

"Yes, you were!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Stop it!" Hermione said loudly.

The siblings quieted.

"Ron, Ginny is right. You should try asking or talking to Hannah. I think that is the first step you should take before making a decision."

He looked like he was doing some serious thinking, as if was contemplating their words. Not entirely happy with the situation, he grudgingly said, "Okay, I'll try."

"Good. Now, didn't you say lunch was ready?"

* * *

Hermione returned to the Manor later that evening to see Narcissa knitting. She placed her bag on the floor and took a seat near Narcissa. The older woman looked up and smiled at her daughter-in-law.

"Hermione. How was lunch?"

"Good. Noisy. Fun. Delicious." She laughed lightly.

"That's good." Narcissa smiled and went back to her knitting.

"Narcissa, can I ask you something?"

"Of course. Is there a problem?" Narcissa looked up at her with both curiosity and concern on her face.

"You know that if you - how do I say this?"

Hermione paused a while before starting over, "Is it true love if you would do anything, even risking your happiness, for that one person?"

"It could be."

Hermione waited for Narcissa to continue. When Narcissa didn't, she tentatively said, "Co - could you elaborate more?"

"Love is not the same for everybody. How would you define love?"

"Erm…"

"You can ask one person and you can ask another thousand, but you won't ever get the exact same answer. There may be people who are willing to risk their life, happiness, family for that one person, but there may be people who would not. Even then, how do you know that he or she does or doesn't love the other with all their heart?"

"So, you're saying that it is possible for a person to do something so senseless just because of love?"

"No. What I meant was that love has no boundaries and rules. It is up to you to make those rules, whether other people think it is senseless or not. It is up to you to be expressive or otherwise. It is up to you to define what love is for you. If love is the obligation of your other half to bring home flowers to you every day, then so be it."

"What were your rules in love?" Hermione asked Narcissa as she sat up straighter.

"That Lucius would always put our family first on his list. That was all I asked of him. But of course, before the Dark Lord's reign, I had another rule, which was for Lucius to help me with the gardening every month."

Hermione chuckled and then, turned silent and deep in her own thoughts. Narcissa looked at her and ploughed on, "Love is complicated. After life, love could be the most complicated thing on Earth. It takes time to comprehend it. So, take your time with this."

Narcissa collected her knitting things, got up from her seat and left Hermione alone in her contemplations.

* * *

Blaise was nursing a gin when Draco arrived at the bar.

"A glass of Scotch," Draco told the bartender.

"Hey, man," Blaise greeted his best friend.

"What's up?"

"Brown."

"What's wrong with the colour?"

Blaise gave him a look that said, _You've got to be kidding me!_

However, seeing that Draco really had no clue as to what he was talking about, he said, "Lavender."

"You don't like that colour either? Okay … this is getting weird. Why the Hell are we talking about colours?"

Blaise looked at him, all ready to rant but he saw the trademark Malfoy smirk on Draco face and resorted to an, _I hate you when you do that_, look.

"Very funny, Drake."

"I know," Draco chuckled.

Blaise recounted his meeting with Lavender to Draco. They talked about it for some time before Draco left the bar for home. Blaise continued staring at his glass of alcoholic drink after Draco had left. He heard voices all around him but that never disturbed his concentration on the glass. People who looked his way may think that he was trying to burn a hole through the glass with his eyes.

However, a distinctive voice managed to break his attention. The voice belongs to the very object of his thoughts. He looked up to see a dirty blonde man sling an arm towards his future wife's shoulders, bringing her lips closer to, but not yet touching, his. Then, she giggled and abruptly pushed him away. There were other wizards and witches who Blaise did not recognize as well, talking and flirting with each other. Blaise couldn't point a finger at her for being a slut because he was known as a player as well.

_But a Slytherin player is always better than a Gryffindor slut, _he thought.

Lavender looked up from the man to see Zabini looking at her. She said her goodbyes to the group and walked towards Zabini.

"Why did you call me out?"

"I won't waste your time, if that is what you're concerned about. Once I've said what I want to say, you can go back to your _little_ group of friends. Just so you know, we're going to register our marriage at the Ministry sometime this week. I will owl you the date and time. No ceremony and no honeymoon. After registering, we both go back to our own lives. Clear?"

"Crystal, Zabini. See you around." She turned to leave him alone, but turned her head back at the last minute and said, "Not."

"How mature," Blaise commented sarcastically as she walked away.

Lavender, however, did not return to her group of friends, but walked right out of the pub. She felt anger pushing against the surface of her skin, what she had been feeling for the past week whenever she had thought about Zabini. She couldn't believe his rudeness and ruthlessness. It was so humiliating, the last time she involuntarily met him in her boutique. This time again, he tried to make her look like she was a servant of his to be ordered around. She now learned her lesson not to let him get the last word ever again.

She was walking along the dimly lighted streets, thinking about her talk with Blaise, when suddenly, a person came up to her.

"Hey, beautiful. How about I buy you a drink?"

"Hmm… how about you just give me the money?"

"Quick. I like that in a woman." He eyed her lustfully.

"Oh, do you? My place or yours?"

"Mine, babe." He took her hand and Apparated out of Hogsmeade.

He instantly pushed Lavender against the wall as soon as he Apparated them both into his penthouse and placed his lips on hers. He kissed her lips, the kiss hardening when she responded back. His hands, meanwhile, busied themselves by helping Lavender out of her jacket.

_Blaise. Marriage. Get out of my head! _These thoughts coursed through Lavender's mind as the unnamed man now kiss her neck hungrily.

_I can't do this to myself!_

"Stop," she whispered.

"Why, babe? We're just getting started."

"I can't do this. Stop!" Instead of stopping, the man held her tighter at the waist.

"I said stop!"

Lavender was now screaming as she used her hands to push his head away from her. It took a lot of effort from her as he was much stronger than her. Failing to do so, she reached for her wand and hexed him. He was blasted across the room with her cry of "Expelliarmus!"

"You bitch!" he bitingly spat at her.

"I had warned you, jerk." She took this opportunity to quickly leave his penthouse.

Once safe at her own apartment, she scolded herself for what she almost did.

"Lav, how could you be so stupid to almost give yourself away just like that! As if Zabini does not have enough reason to look down at you. Don't give him more chances to make you look bad!"

She recalled what her grandmother always reminded her when she was old enough to understand, "A woman's virginity is the most important asset a woman could ever have. You lose it once and never get it back again. Save it for a man who really cares about you. Trust me, he will appreciate it."

Lavender never put much thought into it until the marriage law came about. After her encounters with Blaise, only did she fully understood her grandmother's words. She now knew that if she loses her virginity to a man other than Blaise Zabini, he would be gifted with a reason to look down upon her, as if she was just a mistress or servant.

* * *

Hermione woke up early the next day and took her time to get ready for work. After she finished combing her hair, she took a quill and a blank parchment from her small study desk and scribbled a letter to Ginny.

_Gin,_

_Meeting you later at Fortescue's. At around 12 noon? Owl back ASAP._

_Love,_

_Hermione._

She sent her owl, Joelyn, off with the letter and went down for breakfast. Much to her disappointment, she saw that Malfoy was awake early as well this morning as she entered the dining room. He nodded very slightly as he saw her enter while she just mumbled a soft, but insincere, "Morning."

They ate in silence. Both of them could not look into each other's eyes after what happened between them the last time they were in the same room. Hermione mostly felt awkwardness instead of anger, which had subsided since the day of the incident. Eventually, they left for work individually, without much talk to each other.

* * *

"Hey, 'Mione!"

"Hey."

"How was work?"

"Tiring," Hermione replied. "But I had an interesting morning," she added after.

"What's so interesting? Wait! Let me guess, let me guess!" Ginny scrunched her forehead and thought hard before answering, "A woman gave birth to a baby who had two heads?"

"No! Ginny! Actually, I wouldn't know because I don't work at the maternity ward. I'll just tell you. There's this little boy who had leukaemia. And you know wizards had not discovered a cure for this blood disease. But the Muggles had a method of cure that the wizards hadn't approved previously. Since none of the Healers present could cure the boy, I got to perform the surgery all by myself. It took longer than Muggle doctors would have taken in normal circumstances, but I'm so glad I could save the boy!"

"Oh, wow! That's cooler than the two-headed baby! Way to go Hermione!"

"Thank you! Now, shall we start shopping? I have to get back to work by two! Tell me about your day."

Ginny grinned and told Hermione about her day. She led Hermione to all her favourite boutiques.

Lavender didn't notice her two former classmates as they entered her shop. She was busy relocating the dresses that were wrongly placed.

"Lavender?" She turned around when she heard one familiar voice call her name.

"Ginny, Hermione! Wow! I never thought I would see you guys in my boutique!"

"Your boutique? That is so awesome!" Ginny commented.

"How are you guys doing?"

"We've been fine. I'm busy with work most of the days, but I still make time for my family and friends," Hermione said and smiled brightly at the ex-Gryffindor.

"Yeah, what she said. Where were you these past years?" Ginny asked.

"I was studying in France. Fashion designing was my major. That's how I got into this business."

"Still the Lavender I knew from Hogwarts! That's good for you. Are you settling down fine? Do you need our help?" Ginny continued asking Lavender.

"Yes, everything is great. I rented this apartment. It's not big but enough for me. Thanks for offering,"

"Just Owl us when you need a hand," Hermione suggested.

"Yes, I will. Now, how can I help _you_ today?"

"We're looking for a suitable dress for a Thanksgiving party. It should be formal. Do you think you have any dressed that would suit us both?"

"Hmm… I think I might have just the perfect dress for you. As for Hermione, it could be a little tricky."

The three women helped each other to find a dress for Hermione and Ginny while catching up with each other's lives.

**Review people!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Original plot. Credits for everything else to JK Rowling.**

**AN: ****Thank you all reviewers! Enjoy this chapter! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

"Hermione."

The woman with said name turned around. She was clearly surprised at seeing Malfoy talk to her.

"You know about Andromeda's Thanksgiving party?" he asked her.

"Of course I do! Do I look like an imbecile?" Hermione huffed at his question.

"Wait. Ok, I don't want to start this again. Can we just be civil for tonight?" he asked her politely.

"Start what?"

"Another fight," Draco replied. "Look, about what happened the last time - you know, the - the…"

"Yeah, I know. What about it?" Hermione appeared to be annoyed but she was curious as to what he had to tell her.

"I - I'm… sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Can we pretend that it never happened? At least, when we are at Andromeda's place?"

"Damn right you shouldn't have! No, I can't pretend it never happened because it _did_ happen!"

"That's why I ask you to pretend. If I would have it my way, I - " Draco, who was starting to get annoyed with his wife, stopped midway through his sentence when Hermione put her palms up, gesturing at him to stop talking.

"Let me finish. I can't pretend it never happened. But I agree to be civil at Andromeda's party."

"You…" He sighed before continuing, "Okay."

"I need to get ready for the party. You should start preparing as well," Hermione said as she left for her room.

Hermione first went to her walk-in wardrobe to take out her dress and heels. She laid them on her bed. Then, she headed for the bathroom. After which, she contemplated on putting the dress or makeup first.

She decided on drying her hair with her wand. Just as she was about to move towards her bedside table, she heard a tapping sound. She saw a black owl waiting for her to open the window. Once opened, she took the letter from the owl's fervent grip. The owl instantly took off.

Already curious from the owl's behaviour, she became even more so when she read the letter but didn't recognized the handwriting.

_Stay away from Draco. He's not yours to take. _

The letter took form of only those two sentences. She was not scared, for she had received far worst threats than this, but she couldn't help feeling anxious. She closed her eyes, trying not to bring up one particular threatening incident when she had been afraid. She had wished to be able to forget it forever.

Hermione opened her eyes again, breathed deeply and tried guessing the owner of the handwriting. _Definitely not Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hannah._ She could easily cross out all the Weasleys from the list as well.

_Who could have written this to __me?_

She thought for a moment. _Slytherins. Zabini, Pansy, Milicent, Lauren, Goyle… there are too many suspects!_

She sat down on a chair and fiddled with her bathrobe ties. She reread the letter. She inferred that the writer could one of Malfoy's ex-girlfriends, or current mistress. The thought of him cheating made her angry. Their marriage was not based on love, this she knew. But she didn't like to be the victim of a cheating husband. It would make her a fool in the eyes of everyone and she was definitely the type of woman who guarded her pride and heart carefully.

Her logical side told her to keep her cool and investigate the letter further.

* * *

Hermione felt nervous when it was time to leave because she couldn't imagine how the situation would be at Andromeda's party as she didn't know what to expect from it.

She felt her clenched hands become clammy. So, she loosened her grip and let it relax.

"Let's go." She heard Malfoy call out to her. He was already standing at the fireplace. The fire was burning, illuminating the entire room with its green flames.

She walked towards the fireplace and stepped through it to transport herself to Andromeda's abode. Half a second later, Malfoy stepped through the fireplace as well.

He held out his arms to her but she ignored it and walked to the ballroom. Malfoy retracted his arm and followed her.

When they arrived at the ballroom, most of the Weasleys were already present. Hermione saw that Harry had also arrived. He had Teddy in his arms. She looked around for Andromeda, planning on greeting the host first before others.

"I'm going to greet Andromeda first." Hermione told Malfoy.

"Yeah, okay."

Both of them headed towards Andromeda, who was in the middle of the ballroom.

"Andromeda."

"Hermione! Draco!" Andromeda moved to hug the younger woman and man. "I'm so glad you came! I haven't seen you in weeks! How have you both been?"

"Fine," Hermione and Draco answered together. Surprised that they talked at the same time, they glanced at each other briefly.

"I've been busy with work. Many cases to handle in one day," Hermione told Andromeda.

"You shouldn't be! Hermione, you need to balance your work and your life."

"It's balanced Andromeda! I still do the Weasley's Sunday lunch and occasional meetings with Ginny, Harry and Ron."

Andromeda smiled at her, "That's good. But you should give yourself more personal time. When was the last time you read a non-medical book?"

"I know. Don't worry; I will give myself more 'me-time'. Promise!"

"Ok, as long as you keep the promise. Go find for Harry and the rest. They must be around somewhere, waiting for you. I must do my job as a host. But I am stealing Draco away from you for a while."

"You're doing a great job with the party!" Hermione smiled as she complimented Andromeda.

"Thank you, Darling. Do enjoy yourself. I will talk more to you later."

Hermione went off to find her best friends.

"Hermione! Over here!" she heard Ron called out loudly and saw a few girls nearby giggle at his boisterous attitude.

She walked over to the sea of red hair and hugged every Weasley.

"Hermione, can I get you a drink?" Ron asked her.

"Yes. Thanks, Ron." Ron went to the drinks table.

"Looking good Hermione!" Harry commented.

Hermione had chosen to wear a strapless blue column dress. The silk material of the dress was printed with a soft mural art. It successfully showed off her bared collarbone and thin arms. She had pulled her hair up into an elegant bun. Matching the dress, she held a black clutch and wore a pair of black heels.

"Thank you, Harry. You don't look so bad yourself. I bet you didn't choose that tux, did you?"

"Of course I did! Why would you think that I didn't choose it?" Harry said indignantly.

"Because normally, Ginny would be your wardrobe assistant."

"Yeah? Well, this time, she didn't help me. In any way at all."

"Oi! What are you talking about Harry James Potter? Taking all the credits for something you didn't contribute into?"

"Err… No, Gin. I was just telling 'Mione that you - you were awesome?" He laughed nervously.

Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes at Harry.

"So, what's up with Malfoy and Andromeda? What is she telling him?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Dunno. But having Malfoy and Andromeda talking to each other shouldn't be anything surprising, since they are family and all."

"Hmm… maybe he's being lectured…," Harry suggested.

Ron, now back with the group, said, "About what? Treating Hermione right? Or maybe he is being blackmailed! Go Andromeda!"

"Why would she be blackmailing him?" Ginny asked her brother.

"Maybe she's telling him that he wouldn't get his inheritance if he fights with Hermione every day."

"Hah! Like he needs more money! He's loaded, Ron," Ginny said.

"Speaking of which, Hermione, are you doing ok? I mean, living with the Malfoys?" Hannah asked Hermione.

"I don't know." Hermione answered. "Narcissa has been great. She's different from what I thought her to be. But Malfoy … he's a different story. A long one in fact."

"What is it like, living with him?" Hannah continued asking Hermione.

"They only times we see each other are during breakfast and dinner. The rest of the time is devoted to avoiding each other as much as possible. Occasionally, we have to attend some functions together. So, what do you make out of that?"

"Very boring," Hannah started.

"So predictable," Ginny added and rolled her eyes.

They took turns to say, "Awfully dull."

"Extremely stale."

"Are you having a husband-wife relationship or landlord-tenant relationship?"

"I know a landlord-tenant relationship which is more interesting than Hermione's life."

"Really? Who?" Hannah asked Ginny excitedly while the men groaned.

"My grandmother."

Upon seeing Hannah and Hermione's looks of disbelief, Ginny laughed out loud and said, "Kidding! You guys didn't really think my grandmother was _that_ scandalous!"

They all laughed at that.

"Harry, where's Teddy? I thought he was with you just a moment ago," Hermione asked the bespectacled man.

"Oh, he left me for Andromeda. He was too fidgety, so I had to let him go."

"Teddy's over there. With Malfoy," Hannah informed her.

Hermione looked over and saw Teddy being carried by Malfoy in his arms. Malfoy was, to Hermione's surprise, smiling at the small boy in his arm. Intrigued by this, she continued watching them. Teddy appeared to be happily chatting to Malfoy, who was nodding his head to whatever interesting subject an excited Teddy was telling him.

Hermione found this picture a little odd. It was seeing a different side of Malfoy, a hidden one. She couldn't decide whether what she saw was genuine or fake, but there was no reason for Malfoy to fake in such circumstances. Malfoy was never for smiling and children, as far as she had known him for the short period of time. She couldn't remember at what point of their marriage Malfoy had acted soft and caring.

_But there _is_ one time, _her head reminded her.

_Really? Whe- Oh! That time!_

She tried not to think of the kiss.

"So what? It was only once," she muttered to herself.

"Did you say something Hermione?" Hannah asked her.

"Uh… no! No, nothing." Hermione smiled.

They chatted for a while before Hermione spoke, "Hey guys, there's something that I want to tell you. It's -"

"Excuse me sirs and madams, Mrs. Tonks wishes Bae to inform you that dinner is going to be served soon," Bae, a House-Elf, announced.

Just then, the ballroom setting changed. The open floor now housed a majestic banquet table, which could easily be fifty feet long. House-Elves were all over the ballroom, with the mission to guide the guests to the table.

"Hermione, what did you wanted to tell us?" Harry asked, concern coating his voice.

"Oh. Um… Actually, it doesn't really matter. It's not important. I can always tell you another time. Dinner first!" She smiled at her group of friends and headed towards the table.

Before her hands could reach for the chair she was about to sit in, she saw a pale hand pulling the chair out for her. She looked up to see Malfoy and raised an eyebrow at his actions. He nodded his head, indicating that she take a seat. She muttered her thanks to him and sat down.

While waiting for the appetizer, she took the folded napkin from her plate and placed it on her lap.

_Thanks Bae! Luckily for her intervention. Maybe I shouldn't tell them about the letter... _

She thought of the pros and cons of telling her friends about it.

_Or should I? What good will come from it if I tell them? It will only make them worry. _

She watched the elves serve wine to the seated guests.

_Then again, if I tell them, they could help me._

She restrained herself from biting her lower lip, a habit she had since young whenever she started thinking hard.

_Tell them only when I __do need help? Ok, sounds like a good idea._

She turned to her right to see Ginny sitting beside her.

"Hermione, I told you that the dress would look freaking great on you!" Ginny whispered to Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, Ginny. We all know that you're so awesome. I couldn't have asked for a better best friend."

Ginny laughed. "Aww… stop making me blush!"

Hermione laughed along with her.

Then, she heard a deep man voice call out, "Aunt Andromeda!"

"You're late!" Andromeda lightly chastised the man, who lowered himself to place a kiss on his aunt's cheek.

"Julian?" Hermione did not notice that she had softly verbalized her thoughts. She saw Malfoy turn his head towards the man as well.


End file.
